1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to vacuum apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved hair vacuum apparatus wherein the same is arranged to remove debris from an individual's hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Brushing alone in hair grooming does not remove various particles from an individual's hair, and the instant invention addresses a vacuum apparatus directed specifically to the vacuuming of such debris, such as dandruff and the like.
Various vacuum structure associated with hair is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,237 to Keane setting forth a vacuum assembly for use with a hair cutting arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,806 to Cohn sets forth a vacuum for hair utilizing a vacuum motor positioned rearwardly of an entrance screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,142 to Carfi sets forth a hair vacuum with a stripping clasp to permit hair to pass through the clasp and the vacuum head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,326 to Romani sets forth a hair vacuum and dryer organization permitting selective vacuuming and blow drying of hair.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved hair vacuum apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.